Demon or Human
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: InuYasha now has the Shikon Jewel, will he become a full demon or a human, plus Kagome comes a cross a book about InuYasha that says that he went missing shortly after she left, why is that, she wants to know!


InuYasha: Human or Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but if I did it would still have new shows.  
A/N: This is my first InuYasha story, I hope that everyone likes it!

The group has destroyed Naraku and his heart, they also now have all of the shards of the Shikon Jewel, Kagome removed the Beads around InuYasha's neck, Sango final gets her brother back, they, Shippo, and Miroku head off on their own, Miroku and Sango finally got together. Before going back to her own time, Kagome gave InuYasha the restored Shikon Jewel, he stayed with Kaede.

Once back in her own time, Kagome returns to school and finds that she is far behind in her classes, she also can't stop thinking about InuYasha, mostly because of the book she has to read for history about a warrior named InuYasha and the powerful Priestess that was by his side, but in the final chapter of the book it stats that InuYasha disappears and never seen again, Kagome wonders what happened to him.

Back in Feudal Japan, InuYasha struggles between his duty to use the Shikon Jewel, on one hand he could use it to become the most powerful Demon ever, on the other hand he could become human and purity it forever. He could not make up his mind, he thought of everything that he and Kagome have been through, he learn that beening human didn't mean beening weak, he also learned that if he became a full Demon, he might hurt the ones his has grown to care for. Kaede tells InuYasha to follow his heart, he then spends the next three days in the Tree of Ages.

Kagome spent the weekend working on school work and thinking about InuYasha, she wanted to know why he vanished back then, on sunday Kagome makes up her mind, she is going back to see him and to tell him that she loves him, as she gets ready to jump into the well, a demon appears and attacks at Kagome's shrine.

InuYasha senses the Kagome is in trouble, he heads to the well and goes to Kagome's time, by this time the demon was in the city, people were running scared, Kagome was firing Arrows at it but the weren't working. InuYasha ran through the city to the area where the demon was attacking, it was near Kagome's school. InuYasha jumped into battle.

"Wind Scar," yelled InuYasha!

InuYasha's attack didn't leave a mark, when the smoke cleared a Giant Dog Demon with three legs attacked the Demon in the city, InuYasha realized the dog demon, it was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru attacked the demon.

"You'll never take my city," said Sesshomaru.

"I will kill you Sesshomaru," said the Demon, as it sliced him in half.

Sesshomaru changed back into his human like from as his body fell to the ground, Kagome ran over to him.

"Tell InuYasha the Jewel is the key," said Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean," asked Kagome?

"He means I should us it to become the most powerful demon one all time," said InuYasha.

With that InuYasha started to grow and transforms into a two legged Dog Demon, the Tessaiga falls from InuYasha's side, InuYasha strikes the Demon. The Demon hits the ground hard.

"What did I say," asked InuYasha?

Sesshomaru tried to warren InuYasha about the Demon getting back up, but was too wear, Kagome saw it and shot it with her last Arrow, one that was Purified, when it hit the Demon, it screamed in pain.

"InuYasha, you have to Purify the Shikon Jewel to beat the Demon," yelled Kagome!

"I can beat it on my own," said InuYasha.

"InuYasha, Sit Boy," yelled Kagome!

InuYasha hit the ground hard, braking the street into pieces.

"Fine, Kagome have it your way, I'll use it to become Human," said InuYasha.

The Shikon Jewel glow bright as InuYasha became a full Human, and the Demon was destroyed.

InuYasha and Kagome returned to the shrine, InuYasha tried to return to Feudal Japan but is unable to go through the well. Kagome started to wonder if this is why he disappeared in the book.

Sesshomaru was able to live without his legs, with his long life he realized that humans weren't so bad and learning that aloud him to except InuYasha as his Brother, and years later he was even the Best Man at InuYasha and Kagome's wedding. Kagome and InuYasha ever returned to Feudal Japan. Kagome even found out who wrote the book, it was Miroku, after he Married Sango, he gave up being a Monk and became a writer. Sango helped him with the books he wrote, she made sure that he told the true story of their adventures, but they left out the part about InuYasha being a Half-Demon so that in Kagome's time he could live peacefully.

The End!!

A/N: Please Read and Review!! Thank You!! 


End file.
